1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a generator hub for mounting to a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
In recent years, many bicycles have been provided with electrical components such as lights, electrically controlled suspensions, electronic shifting, etc. To supply electrical power to theses electrical components, some bicycle have been provided with an electric generator hub. One example of an electric generator hub is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-299418. This generator hub serves as a hub that is positioned at a center of a wheel of a bicycle. The generator hub has an electric generator mechanism for generating electrical power. The generator hub of this publication has a hub shaft, a hub shell a stator and a magnet (permanent magnet). The hub shell is arranged around an outside periphery of the hub shaft. The stator is fixed to the hub shaft and functions as an armature. The magnet (permanent magnet) is fixed to the hub shell. The stator includes a coil and a yoke arranged on an outside peripheral portion of the coil. The hub shell includes a cylindrical shell body and a lid member configured to cover one end of the shell body. A cylindrical magnet or a plurality of magnets arranged in a generally cylindrical form are fixed to an internal circumferential surface of the shell body with an adhesive or other appropriate fastening technique.